


Я попрошу мне дать только две минуты

by Black_n_red_bird



Category: Oxxxymiron (Musician) RPF, Слава КПСС | Slava KPSS (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Sad Ending, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_n_red_bird/pseuds/Black_n_red_bird
Summary: Ты просто закрой глазаЯ найду тебя на ощупьТой же ночью, если хочешьВсё закончится, как ты откроешь глазаПочему так сильно хочется всё, что нельзя?(c) Markul - 2 минутыПросто про отношения, которым нельзя существовать.
Relationships: Oxxxymiron/Slava KPSS | Slava Karelin
Kudos: 2





	Я попрошу мне дать только две минуты

Слава не помнит, как это произошло и как он дошёл до того, что происходит сейчас. Ладонь царапает старый выщербленный кирпич — наверняка останутся крошки и порезы. В левый кроссовок, кажется, затекает вода из лужи через микроскопическую дырку на подошве. Самое ужасное, что приходится сгибаться, чтобы дотянуться. Несмотря на всё это, в данный момент, Слава чувствует себя самым счастливым человеком на свете.

Мирон комкает его толстовку где-то в районе груди и мягко разрывает поцелуй. Смотрит на Славу уставшими глазами и прислоняется лбом к его плечу. Карелин его обнимает, стараясь закрыть полностью от ветра и от взглядов любопытных, если кто-нибудь решит сюда заглянуть.

Они встретились в каком-то баре — Слава никогда не запоминал их названий. Сначала просто смотрели издалека — бросали взгляды украдкой, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил. Ни один из них не подал вида, что заметил присутствия другого. Только Слава, проходя мимо Мирона, задевает его плечом, как будто бы случайно. На самом деле всё, чтобы только коснуться хоть раз. Окси его взгляд в этот момент ловит и Славе кажется, что в голубых глазах искры. Слава допускает мысль, что искры — это всего лишь пиво в нём самом.

Чуть позже, когда уже за полночь, музыку делают громче, а толпа движется оживлённей. Славу в какой-то момент толкают и он почти налетает спиной на позади стоящего, чуть не проливая остатки пива на себя. Он чувствует, как чьи-то руки упираются ему в плечи для того чтобы остановить падение. У Карелина в голове щёлкает — он не знает, откуда, но уверен, что это его личная Немезида стоит позади него.

— Я найду тебя даже на ощупь, — шепчет Слава чуть повернув голову в сторону.

— Просто… молчи, — шепчет в ответ Мирон, больно стискивая пальцами плечи Славы.

— Я знаю: ты хочешь, — ухмыляется парень.

— Карелин, заткнись, — доносится в ответ.

Слава затыкается, но не уходит. Мысленно оправдывает это тем, что слишком много народу — его тут прижали вообще-то. Позади Мирона, насколько он может судить, стена — его не видно за Славой. Дыхание перехватывает от одной только мысли о том, что он собирается сделать. На лицо же он натягивает маску полного похуизма к происходящему, потягивая пиво из стаканчика.

Слава, отведя руку назад, натыкается пальцами на чужие и почему-то холодные. Стискивает их в своей ладони, внимательно следя за тем, чтобы в их сторону никто не смотрел. По правде сказать, Слава ждёт что его оттолкнут, ударят, хотя бы отдёрнут руку, но этого не случается.

Позади слышится прерывистый вздох, а затем он чувствует как его ладонь сжимают в ответ. Сердце у парня бьётся где-то в горле, в ушах то ли басы стучат, то ли кровь. Он закрывается стаканчиком, делая вид, что пьёт, и прикрывает глаза, чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя.

Это длится всего одну песню — пока толпа неистово скачет и подпевает. Мирон осторожно выдёргивает руку и просачивается мимо Славы, как только музыка прерывается. Карелин же стоит так, будто ничего не произошло. Продолжает делать вид, что просто наблюдает за этим праздником жизни. У самого же в груди что-то болючее узлом скручивается — ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть.

В какой-то момент он снова ловит взгляд Мирона, выдёргивая его из толпы. Только в этот раз голубизна глаз словно прикрыта бликами алкоголя, который разливается в крови её обладателя. Слава видит, как Мирон отталкивается руками от стойки и направляется к выходу из бара, отмахнувшись от подорвавшихся за ним друзей. Он ловит ещё один долгий взгляд уже когда Мирон у самой двери. Слава не тупой.

Он не бежит — идёт спокойным шагом. На вопрос Вани отмахивается — надо проветриться, пошёл покурить. Друг, к счастью, ничего больше не спрашивает и свою компанию не предлагает.

У входа в бар самая настоящая курилка. От дыма даже ветер не помогает, да и не особо он во двор проникает, конечно. Слава всматривается в лица, но Мирона не видит. На удачу заворачивает в ближайший переулок и пройдя несколько метров слышит за спиной сдавленные ругательства.

Мирон стоит, привалившись к кирпичной стене, которая отгораживает его от прохода, через который зашёл Слава. Пытается зажечь сигарету, но зажигалка подвела в самый ответственный момент.

— Прикурить? — спрашивает Слава, скользя взглядом от макушки лысой до белых кросс.

— Не, похуй, — устало вздыхает Мирон, убирая сигарету обратно в пачку вместе с зажигалкой.

Стоят друг напротив друга и молчат. Разглядывают, пытаясь запомнить всё до малейшей чёрточки, до малейшей ранней морщинки. Слава сейчас даже и представить не может, сколько раз позже будет просыпаться от этой картины и чувствовать ком в горле и жжение в глазах.

Карелин делает шаг вперёд, сокращая расстояние между ними. Мирон вскидывает голову, чтобы смотреть прямо в глаза.

«Похоже на боль пополам с надеждой», — почему-то думает Слава, прежде чем утонуть.

Он сокращает расстояние между ними и наклоняется, упираясь рукой в стену, а ногой наступив прямо в лужу. Сейчас он об этом не думает, конечно же. Сейчас он просто наслаждается близостью любимого человека, его губами, его запахом. Тем, как Мирон охуенно целуется. И от осознания всего этого у Славы кружится голова. Ему кажется, что он опьянел больше, чем от пива.

После же Слава стоит, укутав Мирона в свои объятия, пытаясь растянуть этот момент как можно дольше.

— Нам нельзя. Нас не поймут, — шепчет Мирон. — Представь, что начнётся, когда об этом узнают?

— Я знаю, Мирош, знаю, — Слава успокаивающе гладит его по лопаткам.

Окси фыркает на славино «Мирош», вспоминая все его диссы.

— Слав, забудь всё это, — отчаянно просит Мирон. — Найди себе какую-нибудь девочку хорошую и будь с ней счастлив.

— Нет, уже слишком поздно, — с горечью шепчет парень. — Мне уже не выправить рассудок. Без тебя значит вовсе не с кем.

Мирон на это ничего не отвечает, продолжая комкать в руках Славину толстовку и прижиматься ближе, словно хочет забрать себе всё тепло.

— Слав, — в итоге решается он. — Это надо прекратить. Мы не можем так больше.

— Я знаю, — повторяет Слава. — Если нам не дано быть вместе… я попрошу мне дать только две минуты.

«Лучше убей меня сейчас», — думает он, сдерживая эмоции.

— Слав… — начинает Окси.

— Чшш… пожалуйста, — просит он. — Только две минуты. Ты просто закрой глаза.

Мирон слабо кивает, немного отстраняясь. Смотрит внимательно на Карелина, пытаясь запечатлеть в своей памяти, ведь он решает, что это будет последняя их встреча.

— Закрой, — шепчет Слава, ободряюще улыбаясь.

Окси наконец сдаётся, опуская свои ресницы.

«Такие длинные», — думает Слава.

Легонько по ним кончиками пальцев проводит, проверяя, такие ли они мягкие как он представлял. Ресницы оказываются чуть жестче, чем в его воображении, но это даже лучше.  
Слава ведёт пальцами по скуле, щеке, губам. Затем оставляет лёгкие поцелуи: губы, уголок губ, щека, нос, глаза.

— Почему так сильно хочется всё, что нельзя? — выдыхает он прямо в ухо.

Мирон чуть вздрагивает от этого и пытается что-то сказать. Слава ему палец к губам подносит.

— Молчи, пожалуйста.

«Ещё несколько мгновений вот так», — думает парень.

— А теперь мысленно досчитай до шестидесяти и можешь открывать, — шепчет он прямо на ухо.

— Слав…

— Всё закончится, как ты откроешь глаза.

Мирон сглатывает ком в горле, стискивая плотнее челюсти. Кивает решительно. У Славы от этого зрелища что-то внутри осколками сыпется.

— Прощай, Мирон, — выдыхает Слава.

«Я люблю тебя», — кричит он у себя в голове.

Он не произносит этого вслух, чтобы Мирону не было ещё хуже.

Развернуться сейчас и уйти, оставив любимого человека в одиночестве у кирпичной стены бара, было самым сложным решением в жизни Славы, но иначе бы они не смогли.

Возможно, в другой жизни, где бы они были просто какими-нибудь сисадмином и профессором литературы, просто Славой и Мироном, у них бы могло что-то получиться. Только вот сейчас они не просто Слава и Мирон, они Гнойный и Оксимирон — гордящиеся своей славой и от неё же страдающие.

Слава сидит на ступенях набережной, наблюдая за тем, как над водой восходит новое солнце. За тем, как начинается новый день, в котором нет места для его чувств. Слава чувствует себя окончательно сломанным. Он титаническим усилием сметает в своей голове осколки в одну кучу, чтобы утром прийти к друзьям, словно бы ничего и не было. Как будто его мир не развалился за одну ночь.

В то же время Мирон стоит в баре в компании друзей, пытаясь понимать шутки окружающих и шутить иногда в ответ. Через некоторое время отходит в туалет, где его выворачивает и руки трясутся как у алкоголика со стажем — сам не помнит, сколько уже выпил. В зеркале на него смотрят больными потухшими глазами и опущенными уголками рта. Мирон умывается и зубы крепче стискивает, прежде чем опять выйти к людям.

«Всё будет хорошо», — думают они одновременно, зная, что хорошо уже не будет.


End file.
